Eves back home
by Vp33
Summary: So this after breaking dawn the Cullen's are still in forks and still in high school (I know just forget about their original fake ages)they meet my OC and the story goes from there


**So this after breaking dawn the Cullen's are still in forks and still in high school (I know just forget about their original fake ages, angela, jessica, mike, and ben graduated lauren and the vampires are in their junior year) they meet my OC and the story goes from there. A few changes in characters personality I own nothing all rights go to Stephanie Meyer blah blah blah i feel bad i used the words "persuasive abilities" so may times i can't even count them all**

Edward

I am finally in love with life, or undead life depending on your perspective. My wife Bella, has always told me that we- meaning vampires- have souls and i don't think i have chosen to believe that yet but in this short eternity, it doesn't matter, with our "Persuasive Abilities" as i once put it, my family and I have managed to stay in forks, for Bella and her father's sakes. Being immortal tends to make many challenges for living in one place too long. But, as Carlisle is now fast approaching his "25th birthday" we have to start as jasper put it "Gently Prod at the idea, as though she was a cow." that got a good laugh from Emmet. Me, not so much. Lets just say it took jasper a while to heal after that little joke. Anyway my "siblings" and i have been through alot and we finally have a chance to normally go to high school and relax.

We are about three months into the school year now and it seems all the other students have fallen into the new year's slump. But me I couldn't be happier. Renesmee is still growing very fast but now that we know what she is we have no worries. She has to stay hidden for the time being so no one realizes how fast she is growing and charlie is just having A BALL with that. But my undead life is finally as it should be with my family happy, well almost; Emmet is still surly about how "boring" life has become but for me life is anything but-

"Edward?" my beautiful wife bella called. "It's time to go."

She gestured for me to follow her. Because of our persuasive abilities we have been able to have the same schedule. We decided not to have all of the cullens in the same classes for the fear that we may be conspicuous.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked. I chuckled.

"That's my line!" I protested. She gave a soft peal of laughter. God I loved that woman.

I gasped as she opened her shield so i could her her thoughts. As I listened i murmured so quietly no human could here "I will never get used to that" it was very intimate moment that she solely used when we were alone mostly followed by a conjoining of each other even more intimate. Alone… something we haven't had together in a long time ever since Renesmee has begun to get older it's been harder to keep her in her room at the cottage. I thought back to that horrid time when she walked in on us and the tragedy that ensuede.

We were together in the best way the long drawn out kind. I was so lost we didn't hear the creak of the wood as she walked down the hall, nor the opening of the door, only the soft sound of their daughters confusion.

"Mommy? Daddy? What are you doing?" she had asked very confused. My only thoughts at that time were oh shit. I looked to my wife who seemed just as confused.

Oh and it only got worse from there.

Later that day as my entire family was seated in our family room, i stiffened, Renesmee was asking Rose what we were doing. I wasn't paying attention at first and i was too late to pull renesmee away. I heard Rose gasp. No one but me and rose new what renesmee was asking. Rose burst into a fit of laughter. She seemed as though she couldn't stop. Emmet had asked her what happened.

"Rose. No!" I pleaded with her.

"Oh Renesmee was just asking me a question" she said sneered.

Of course no one knew what she was talking about so everyone was curious; renesmee`s education and growth was still not completely known to us, so, of course Bella asked.

"What did she ask you?" she asked innocently. I growled in irritation.

"Oh she just wanted to know why you were so upset this morning, it was like you were having a tantrum." it looked as if my wife had gone even paler than usual. At that point every one knew what was happening.

Bella snapped me out of my stupor and asked,

"You wanna go to class now or are we playing hookie today?"

"Class is fine I guess" I said and grinned. She laughed.

"Well whatever floats your boat." she said and grinned along with me.

The next day

As we were seated at lunch the only table that wasn't talking. I was bored, absentmindedly (or as absentmindedly as a vampire can) playing with Bella`s hair and listening in on people`s thoughts. It was mainly mindless babble.

OMG! Did jared dump cindy!

I hope no one noticed me staring at Michael`s test!

Why would samantha say that about me!

The general teenage problems as I was listening I overheard that a new kid was coming here. Everyone was fascinated and wondering who she was and what she would be like, we hadn't gotten a new student since that joyous day that bella got here. Most thoughts were positive especially from the guys, apparently she was gorgeous or as many of the men (or should I say boys) put it as "a majorly rockin f*cking bod" there were a few thoughts laced with jealousy apparently this girl was a supposed boyfriend stealer. The thought made me chuckle it was so human. As I was getting ready to tell my siblings and Bella of the new-girl I heard a conversation and thought that startled me.

"I wonder if she'll be nice? Do you think we'll be friends ooh I hope-"

"Well if she is anything like Bella Swan I hope we never have to see her"

Bella stiffened beside me she was listening to it too. I squeezed her knee in an attempt to comfort her. The only difference between me and her was I heard the unspoken thoughts of the conversation.

God I hope that b*tch bella just hurry up and graduate; all her other stupid friends did

I wasn't really sure what to do with that information. With my inner turmoil churning in my head it wasn't a surprise when jasper's thoughts invaded my space. He looked up. I wasn't ready to talk to jasper just yet.

After Bella became a vampire we had to do something so we didn't have to leave. We said that carlisle had given her plastic surgery. It seemed like a good enough excuse and after Jessica, Angela, mike, and ben and the rest of her circle of friends left,it was fine not many people cared enough to ask questions - or at least they didn't after we used our "Persuasive Abilities" on them - except of course lauren being the same year as the rest of us did care, very, very much. She has been jealous of bella since the beginning of the year so whenever she mentioned something everyone thought it was just her being jealous again.

Apparently Laurens conversation with the other girl changed topics. Something about shopping in Port Angeles because it was gonna be a tuesday and no one would be there. Not really my conversation. I shifted my attention to the entire school and just listened to the hum. It was very lulling almost like a white noise machine. I was actually kind of peaceful… until some stupid person had to go and yell their thoughts at me.

I want to allow you to go into class now

Oddly ominous so I looked into the front office receptionist`s thoughts even more. It was a very confused jumble as she tried to remember what had just happened. She had just let the new student come in without any previous school records or grades. She wasn't in any school records, but when she thought about calling her back she instantly thought it was a bad idea and contradicted herself before immediately forgetting it happened; but i didn't. She tried this eight times before she forgot the whole thing completely. Still confused about why she was thinking about the new girl her train of thought wasn't the strongest; she began to think very hard about the girl,she had seemed nice enough, very proper, beautiful like those cullen kids, and she- at that point i had drowned out what she was saying. Like those cullen kids… kept repeating in my head. Oh no what if it's another vampire. Our scent is all over the place no one would even think about coming here, especially without talking to us first. Jaspers thoughts invaded mine with a strong force like he had been trying to get through to me for a while.

What is wrong edward has something happened! Tell me! He sounded desperate.

I told them all what i had heard in the fastest quietest voice i could manage while they still understood what i was saying.


End file.
